


The Accident

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to tackle Dean and not end up between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

The intention had been to simply move Dean to safety. When he saw the werewolf charge at him, he leaped into action, tackling Dean out of the way, ignoring the ringing in his ears as Sam shot at the canine.

The feeling of something soft and warm under him, as well as appendages wrapped around him kept him distracted. Especially finding green eyes focused on his own. Dean’s were wide, questioning though he did not speak.

It took a little longer for the angel to realize what was ‘wrong’ exactly.

Rather, it took a shift of his hips and the sound of Dean’s breath sucking in. The legs on either side of Castiel’s hips shifting, one moving as if the hunter wanted to pull the angel in closer.

“Cas…?”

It was Dean’s voice bringing him back to reality, not Sam’s who for some reason was…ignoring them? He could not tell. All he could tell was the way Dean was blushing made his freckles stand out. There was a little splattering of them on the tip of the hunters nose. How had he not noticed that before?

“You ah…can get off of me now…”

One hand moved to press a finger to Dean’s lips in a small effort to silence him. It would likely not work, but he did not want to move if he had to be honest with himself. It was…comfortable? here. And he was seeing things he had not before.

Like how there was freckles even on the hunters eyelids. The faint trace of blond in the others hair and eyebrows. How light his eyelashes were…how long they were even.

The ring of hazel on the outer edges of his irises…

“St-stop staring already!” the squirming erupted under him in a vain attempt to get free. “Seriously, you’re creeping me out.”

It took everything in Cas not to shudder at the feeling of Dean writhing though. It was oddly pleasant inciting a fire in him that he had not known was there.

Then Dean and went and took the finger Castiel had still pressed to his face in his mouth - likely to annoy the angel.

It did the opposite though.

Sucking in a breath his eyes went unfocused, mouth hanging open as a small moan left his lips. His other hand held him up as he tried to keep from pressing his vessel against Dean, keep from grinding down and seeking pleasure from his charge. “D-Dean…”

The human dragged his tongue along the underside of Castiel’s finger in answer, his eyes watching the angel. Curious.

With all the blood rushing to his face all he could do was bury it against Dean’s neck. He was slowly loosing control of his vessel, rutting against the hunter and making small needing sounds. The kind he did not know he could even make. His entire being felt like it was on fire, and Dean’s legs were wrapped tight around him, holding him close.

He could even feel the others hands dragging nails along his back.

It was like this, rutting on the floor against Dean that he experienced his first orgasm.


End file.
